dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Warrior's Decision
の !! はオレが する |Rōmaji title =Senshi no Ketsui!! Majin wa Ore ga Shimatsu Suru |Literal title =A Warrior's Resolution!! I Will Dispose of the Majin |Number = 236 |Manga = Boo Gets Mad *The Mastermind's Demise |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = August 17, 1994 |English Airdate = November 12, 2001 |Previous = Meal Time |Next = Final Atonement }} の !! はオレが する|Senshi no Ketsui!! Majin wa Ore ga Shimatsu Suru|lit. "A Warrior's Resolution!! I Will Dispose of the Majin"}} is the fifth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 17, 1994. Its original American airdate was November 12, 2001. Summary Majin Vegeta continues his physical assault on Buu, seemingly pummeling him in a one sided fight, worrying the onlooking Babidi while the others comment on how powerful Vegeta as grown. Piccolo comments that Vegeta is now even more powerful than Gohan was back when he fought Cell at the Cell Games. However thanks to Buu's Regeneration all of his damage is undone just as quickly. Vegeta powers up and uses his Final Impact and blows a hole right through him, but once again fails to inflict any lasting damage, regenerating immediately. Buu now growing angry, uses the Angry Explosion, with the sheer power shaking the Z-Fighters to their core and leaving a giant crater in the ground and injuring Vegeta who was caught up within the explosion. Buu pulls off a piece off his body mass and uses it to ensnare Vegeta and render him unable to overcome. Unable to defend himself, Buu plays around with his victim beating him mercilessly. Furious, Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and rushes to the aid of his father while Goten follows after him in order to help. Major Events *Majin Vegeta battles against Majin Buu. Battles *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Shin *Goten *Trunks *Krillin *Piccolo *Babidi *Innocent Buu Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest Objects *Halo *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Flute and Strings" - At the start of the episode at the site where Majin Vegeta knocked Goku out. *"Vegeta vs. Goku" - When Majin Vegeta starts fighting Majin Buu. *"Babidi Casts Spell" - After Majin Vegeta gave Majin Buu his first few punches. *"Wimps Get Whacked" - When Piccolo senses that Majin Vegeta's strength has increased. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Majin Vegeta is fighting Majin Buu. *"Triumphant" - When Goten and Trunks celebrate Majin Vegeta seemingly defeated Majin Buu until he regenerates. *"Babidi Casts Spell" - When Majin Buu regenerates his punches taken from Majin Vegeta and charges his Final Impact and uses it to blow a hole through him. *"Gohan vs Doubler III" - After Majin Vegeta blew a hole through Majin Buu's stomach with his Final Impact. *"Buu's Theme" - When Majin Buu regenerates the hole blown from Majin Vegeta's Final Impact. *"Buu Eats Cookie" - When Majin Buu starts powering up to use his Angry Explosion. *"Goku Senses Buu" - When Majin Buu powers up to use his Angry Explosion. *"Full Power" - When Majin Buu powers up and uses his Angry Explosion. *"Flute and Strings" - After Majin Buu used his angry explosion. *"Majin Theme" - When Majin Vegeta wonders how to beat Majin Buu after taking the latter's Angry Explosion. *"Buu Throws Worm" - When Majin Buu decides to finish off Majin Vegeta by creating a worm from his stomach and wrapping it around Vegeta. *"Trunks Powerup" - When Trunks charges at Majin Buu. Differences from the manga *When Krillin is searching for Goten, Goten emerges from the rocks with a lizard on his head spooking Krillin. This did not happen in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 236 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 236 (BDZ) pt-br:Eu acabarei com Majin Boo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 236 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z